


The After Love

by Shadowtoons



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Darkwing Duck - Freeform, Desire, Gentle, M/M, Porn With Plot, fluff in the beginning, mark what belongs, rough, small make out, smut in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtoons/pseuds/Shadowtoons
Summary: This first one doesn't have smut.Next one will have one, for now gonna smooth it in.
Relationships: darkwarrior duck/quiverwing duck
Kudos: 8





	1. What both desires

**Author's Note:**

> This first one doesn't have smut.  
> Next one will have one, for now gonna smooth it in.

Silence

But the need of the feeling to break from it.

Something Warrior craves to break, but same time there wasn't much to break of. Sitting there in front of his computer screen, felt like he was gonna just get rid of everyone in the city yet that's where he couldn't do that now. A little birdie of an archer would disturb the silence he was in he check the cameras that was scatter around the city, including the outside of the homes. Being correct whom be the one to enter his universe, the male always ruined his universe, then again he craves for this excitement, the animal inside of him that wants to play. Standing up from his hair he turn to look at his bots, "Get my warrior-tank ready. I got a Archer to catch up with.~" he hummed a bit.

(Meanwhile with Quiver)

He saved the people out of prison, couldn't believe Warrior just lock them up for the dumbest things mostly- he gives some an executions. Fear something Quiver knows what Warrior loves to put on the people he never understood in ways. Hoped he gets the chance to finally have a chat, but that be impossible to do just have a simple chat with that tyrant. Stretched his arms now to just decide to leave but to halt in a stop staring at the so call protector of his city- Warrior himself did show up. Surprising to see him to just show up, usually would let his bots take of it then again felt like this archer hero has a feeling he wants to be the one cuff him without no hesitation. "Would of thought you be tinkering your toys." Quiver spoke up, didn't hold up his weapon yet unless the other dared to make the first move. The dark tyrant couldn't help to chuckle at the comment.

"I was alerted of an certain duck that here in MY universe, ruining how I run things here." He retorted.   
"Came here to chat than fight, was the only way to get your attention." As Quiver made his stand why he did it.

The big bad tyrant rose a brow at the other, so all that to just summon to talk with him. In ways, he wasn't gonna let this slide for the crimes Quiver done. Luckily the bots were getting the prisoners again the male walked up to the hero who didn't flinch, but seemed little nervous if he can see that expression. Quiver was worried Warrior would just push the chatting. This was an trepidation state Quiver was in prayed in ways the other just comply to just talk. Warrior can see it did the unexpected thing just to step aside, "Then follow me." Did took in a surprise only then Warrior stop him, "For this chat you wanted, it is gonna cost a price of the crimes you did."

And there it is-

Least the hero archer got this far for him to just sigh a little. "... Fine." agreeing, Warrior couldn't help to grin of the agreement to lead the other with him back to his hideout. The silent between the two was normal; although, Quiver got this far he couldn't keep in the silence now needed to convince the other at least, maybe make him sort of change of his way of thinking- be a doubtful thing. 

"If you are here to chat about my current state, think little too late for that?" Warrior made the first move.  
"Yo-- you knew what I was gonna talk about?" Quiver voice cracked, but calmed down to just have a normal chat now.

There is the silent treatment again, but a gruff sound came out. "Easy to know why, but the answer to your question be a no. Can't convince me to just magically change a course here." Well least he got answer out of this grump. So Quiver just look away, "... Worth the try." shrug a little, only then just be force to face the tyrant staring at him with red eyes. "Worth? Didn't felt like it was the try, Quiver." Glaring at the hero now, "What is your reason to be here? Out of grief? Sorrow? Guilt?" Questioned the other, only then he just felt a hand on his cheeks. Confused was written all over Warrior's face, "More of wanted to check on you. Just alone here, so thought just need some- company I guess." replied toward the other male. Let go of his face now seeing the other just move back on his chair who seem-- frustrated? Clueless Quiver was, he couldn't tell what was in the others mind to just hear a chuckle.

"Well, aren't you kind to do that.~" turn back to him with an evil smile, didn't like that smile at all like he was up to something in a way. "Tell me Quiver, are you sure more than just company, a desire?" More he acknowledgment the others feelings, more can see the dread in the hero's eyes. "Oh, seemed I hit the truth there now did I?" 

"You're one to talk." Only now this hero to make a comeback at the villain.  
"You had the chance to just kill me here, or anything else. Yet you let me live, let me breathe near you!" pointed out the facts.

Now there is the silence again, Warrior didn't think of his own desires- well toward the other. Maybe, he have been a little soft on the archer. "My point... I want to know, why aren't you trying to kill me?" the deep question that was given. Why hasn't he?--

Why did he let the other go and live? A simple thing he can do toward anyone else, but one couldn't bare to do against the hero he fought long.. Maybe there was a desire he would wish to do, hoped it would keep one here. Just the moment back in front of the hero, this time he held the others face. "You're like an disease I can't get rid of, not just any disease- the one I will keep and make it spread for my own cravings. Your the type I would keep of hold for the longest-" for him to lean in more now grinning at the male who felt like his soul came out. "Sick of me to say, don't think I would find another like you to be this brave enough to even step a foot in my universe. If I capture you, maybe my own desires can compare as yours what we both want.~" Dangerously getting close to the others neck, as Quiver cheeks glowed red and breath hitched-

"Making me a sinner, but if I am gonna go down in hell, I will drag you with me.~" only give a kiss against the hero's neck knew he made the male melt, it is a sick feeling, but worth his own life to get it. Not just the tyrant to get what he needed, Quiver was also getting his own desire something he wouldn't dared to let it out. More Dark kissed up on the neck, more earnings of moans getting now his suppose lover- 

"J-jerk!" heard a stutter and moan, for an gasp came out. Felt teeth sink in on his neck, Quiver cling on Dark now tightly to feel the grip on his neck to be let go soon after. Pulling back to see the mark he left on, licking his own teeth. Staring at the blushing mess of the hero duck, "I maybe a jerk, but least we both got what we want- then again not enough is it?~" Quiver notice they arrived to the location of his hideout, just the sudden being carried the male squealed out being thrown over his shoulder. "Maybe I got a good punishment for you, but more likely-" he stopped in sentence when the other trying to look back to see what the cuffs. His heart almost leaped out can hear that dark gruff sound. 

"You'll end up enjoying it."


	2. It's just the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead, if under the age please do not read!  
> you've been warned on that part.

Just that easy?

Is it really when thinking about it-

Quiver questioned himself that by being carried away by the one and only Darkwarrior Duck, the man who teamed up with Negaduck and Magica years ago. Didn't know why kept coming around, but that was answered by the other. Would of thought to be just an enemy to him, an threat to free'd everyone from their suffering from his torment and from being killed by the crazed duck who set out to put what was right. The more this hero was in thought haven't thought what will happen next-

Was it really the attention and touch this archer wanted from the tyrant?

Answer was yes, snapping out of his mind to be just set down surprised the room was big and clean- forgot the man likes the space and tidy. Then again, that's just he thinks the wonders how Warrior is. Sure knows the man is tempered, and will just throw anyone who argues or disobeys. Second thing happen now the door locked by the other who made sure no one came in without an disturb question is, who will ever enter his humble hideout-   
more like home to say. Just seeing the red eyes gleaming at his opposite, walking over to the tensed male seemed to be on guard that's got to change, wasn't gonna let the other be in control just gonna see how well he can break in a hero's mind, see how much of a sinner he is to come here for the need and the need to be put in his place. "Seem worried there, somethin' in your mind?" lifted his head up to stare right back. Quiver then shook his head, "No, it's just--" no explanation to give maybe he was worried, or just-

"Quiver, you come this far. You know there is no turning back, even from the crime you made here." Warrior told, does have a point there. "Nothing to be nervous in your long lonesome days. We both haven't gotten a partner." Smoothing his words for the male held the others hand up to beak give a small kiss. His eyes looking at his partner, Quiver can feel that heavy feeling slowly creeping. Warrior is dangerous, ruthless, a brute-

...yet he loved that about him...

Two of Warrior's hands now holding Quiver's face. "Would you wish to break that little loneliness away? Let me show what it feels to be wanted again?~" that grin making more worst for this mallard hero to not turn away, or reject it-- He did wanted that inner loneliness go away, softly gulped and a deep breath. "How can I trust you?" For a question came out of Quiver, only be pushed on the bed being underneath the muscled duck. Who given his smile, hard to tell if he was showing some innocent, or he had something up. "Let me show you that you can." A hand slowly slide up the leg, then under the hero's shirt. Quiver hand held on the others arm, then another hand taking the belt off had around to keep hold any other gas grenade Quiver carries for extra. Hero mallard cheeks begin to glow and eyes were closed letting the other felt his body and taking his clothes off, that includes the hat he has on leaving the green mask on though. Warrior stared at his partners body, clean, shiny, and looked so soft- Felt like his own inner animal instinct within him want to just dirty up and mark it. Although; needed patience, control of himself from doing that didn't wish to break his Quiver that quick. Taking his gloves off to feel, and was correct they were soft moving up to his chest now leaving the other seem helpless. How Warrior loved that see someone in that state, had to admit Quiver looked more nicer this way. Leaning down to give a kiss on his neck again, even where he bit him earlier on the way here then to go down to his soft chest, something now he can nuzzled on, little squishy, but who was he to complain. Was PERFECT for this tyrant to love, even the cute noises earning, the expressions along with it-

The world around them was silent it seemed, but now wasn't gonna be for long. Warrior's tongue touched Quiver's stomach, slowly lick his way up to his chest, then to the neck. Making the other shiver and gasps, both bodies of theirs were craving for one another. Warrior sits up leaving the other confused, turning his head to watch one stripped out of his top uniform to see his muscles. Did took in that surprise, didn't even notice he was staring too long at him to hear a dark chuckle. "What, like somethin' you see?~" teased can see how embarrassed one was turning their head away from the other. How can Quiver love him? Took in surprise when he was unaware be flipped on his stomach felt his ass up, being exposed by Warrior, before one can continue his hands were force behind his back to keep them trying to stop the tyrant duck. "Get the cuffs off!" demanded about it, but to tense felt two of Warrior's hands, only holding the hero's bum as the other playing with his tail. "I do not think so, love.~" playfully lick the tail, poor hero couldn't do a thing.

Yet, wouldn't anyways when the urges just keep spreading more in his body and mind. The villain making it harder for him to resist it, can feel now he was kissing felt strange to Quiver. Only the kisses now be replaced with a tongue, making it more worst each second for can feel his cock coming out in front of his partner who was watching. "Oh? Didn't even do much on you just yet, such a sinner you are.~" Making the hero spread his legs so he can see more of the view, "Nice and hard, even you seem to be ready be breed. Yet-" He stopped in mid sentence, Quiver being confused why he stop talking being force up his back touching Warrior's chest. Seeing his evil grin again, knew there was something behind it. "Need to tell me you'll be a good boy, you will not do more damage, and behave.~" Like a wolf darting a prey with those sort of words, Quiver couldn't say that- but if he doesn't he'll be left here in heat until he begs, and didn't want to be left. Gulp in nervousness, and his own pride.

"I-I'll be good, and will not damage no more-" he sort of repeated the words then yelped when he felt a finger inside of his ass-hole. "And?~" Hearing the danger of his tone, "I-I will b-behave." Quiver finished the rest of the sentence, breaking him for it. Another finger entered, then the third. Make the hero moan more and tremble felt like his body was burning. "Good boy.~" Toying his lover as we speak of it.

Fingers were out now, needed to stretch him out. Need to do one more thing though, "Off the bed, and on your knees." He commended, which his mate applied. He watched the duck unbuckled his belt, and begin to unbutton and unzip his pants for his own cock to come out. "Do me a favor and lube it up, don't wish for me to go in raw now, unless you are that naughty.~" Of course Quiver wasn't go through with much pain like that-  
Looking at the growth now couldn't help to blush and be nervous of it. Then again, couldn't disobey or want let the animal inside of Warrior. So he did want the other asked, his tongue out to give a lick on the tip then hole, second thing let the villain's cock in. The pleasure felt nice for his partner, watching him obeying and doing something without questioning. Warrior can feel his cheeks heat up, sure the tough was still there, but watching the other there was a beautiful sight can feel that craving of pinning him down, making him scream his name, screaming for more--

His sick mind was growing harder than expected. Stopped Quiver pulling his head away, making him confused to shock being up and against the wall. His face against the smooth painted while half of his bottom sticking out. "Wa-Warrior?-" he breathed only a hand held his beak. "Shhh, just enjoy it, hon.~" purred at the male, letting his beak go for him to line up his cock against the entrance, and pushing in. Both the males moan the same time, but a gentle sound. Warrior made sure he was all the way in wasn't let his insides untouched, as bizarre it is for Warrior he couldn't control himself any longer at this point, he needed to print on this hero before be too late in the future. Being close against the others neck, not giving the other no space to escape what he'll do. His hips moved back to thrust forward harshly caused a yelp from Quiver, "So soft, so warm, so good.~" hummed, then switched in a danger manner, "What an honor for me to have.." growled, as he now begin to pace it more than slow pound. Quiver now panting couldn't speak, couldn't think, couldn't even do a thing being in this position, the pleasure was too good to even think of a thing. Couldn't fight it anymore, felt his left leg being thrown over Warrior's shoulder easy access for the other to lean in give him a rough kiss and his tongue to claim inside the others mouth and tongue. Already felt too much for Quiver to handle, for the moment the position was changed being back in bed, this time Warrior took the cuffs off. Quiver took no time to wrap his arms around the other just like Warrior wanted him to do. Be the bottom under his possession, buried against the neck and panting more loudly. Felt so much good for the green masked hero, each pound was earned a moan. 

Didn't felt enough for this dark knight duck, this is where he was gonna make him scream and break. His animal side took over pounding harshly and fast, the music to his ears hearing the other now screaming of pleasure. "Say my nn-name, love." he growled dangerously at Quiver, "G-GAAH- W-WARRIOR!!~" Easy enough to get him to do what he wanted, giving what the hero too. If we gonna be honest here, Quiver felt like his own inner animal came out as well. For the both being like sick animals in hot heat, Warrior was biting and scratching on the others body, he was gonna make sure these marks were left there be a reminder to anyone who sees it he was taken by Darkwarrior Duck, the man who broke the mind of the lovable Quiverwing Duck. 

The hero felt like he isn't gonna get out of here alive, well what he thought really. For the feeling now from hours was coming to the end, Warrior notice it when the other hole was tightening, squeezing the tyrant's shaft making him closer. For his hand to had a hold of Quiver's cock, he'll make sure the other tremble harder from this orgasm. Being correct watching him he couldn't hold it back, for the other to let his seed out making a mess on the both, for Warrior who just slammed his finale thrust to cum inside the other deep within. Quiver eyes widen and his breath hitched up, seeing stars and his sight going white. Warrior overwhelmed his mate who was now trembling badly, his body ached from the clawing, tight grip, and biting. Cleaned body that was untouched, now marked up. Warrior staring at his creation to slowly pull out, the other was still breathing just couldn't move, speak, anything in that matter. Least this duck was nice enough to clean what was left on Quiver and lay him properly on the bed with the blanket covering him to let him rest. He isn't gonna be able to walk for a week, but Warrior was not gonna complain, after all.

who says he is leaving, it's only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hoped you guys enjoyed.
> 
> Never go this deep with a story for so long.  
> I hope it is worth it.


End file.
